Gifts
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Skye learns what her mother did, while Lincoln tries to kill Jemma. But Skye is having none of that. Jemma gains a gift. Skimmons!


Skye couldn't believe it, Coulson and the rest of SHIELD wanted her mother to answer for killing Gonzales, her mother had said that he tried to kill her, but the evidence was pointing toward a different scenario and Skye didn't want to believe that her mother would do something like that. Jemma had stayed behind in Afterlife to be the liaison between SHIELD and Afterlife, Jiaying had been against it from the moment she was informed that Jemma was still in Afterlife. A part of Skye was happy that Jemma was staying behind, staying with her, but another part was concerned for Jemma's safety; if Coulson was right about Jiaying killing Gonzales and then shooting herself, she didn't know what her mother would do to Jemma.

Skye knew that there was something between her and Jemma, even before they found out that Ward was a traitor, they had been so close and talked about anything and everything. But at this moment Skye had just seen Jiaying tell Lincoln that Jemma was dangerous and to kill her, Skye had been so furious with her mother and Lincoln; Skye was furious at herself that she believed that SHIELD would try to kill who they were trying to negotiate with. Jemma currently was standing between two men who had tight grips on her arms, Lincoln stepped forward and through an electric shock straight at Jemma; it took Skye a minute to realize what was going on and she ran to Jemma.

"Skye." Jiaying called when she saw Skye enter the room.

"Jemma!" Skye yelled as Jemma fell to the floor. When Skye reached the two men she attacked them, using her powers to send them flying away from Jemma; Skye knelt down to Jemma, who wasn't moving. "Jemma?" Skye felt for a pulse and didn't find one. "Shock her, start her heart!" She yelled at Lincoln, who stood surprised that Skye was fighting for this agent who could have been just like Gonzales or at least the Gonzales that Jiaying described. "Start her heart or SHIELD will be the least of your worries."

"Move back from her." Lincoln said as he gained another lightening ball. Skye moved away and Lincoln threw it at Jemma's heart; Jemma didn't move at first and then suddenly she took a huge breath.

"Jemma. Are you okay?" Skye said as tears fell down her face.

"Skye?" Jemma softly as Skye pulled her into her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired. What happened?"

"Lincoln shocked you, but he re-shocked you. You're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it. No one's ever going to hurt you. I won't let them."

"Skye, I feel the same. No one is going to hurt you either. Skye I…"

"I know Jem. I love you too."

"How did you?" Jemma said confused.

"You saved my hula girl." Skye said as she pulled Jemma closer to her, she leaned down and pressed her lips against Jemma's, the kiss was short, but they both knew what it meant.

"Skye." Jiaying said as she stepped toward them.

"You get away from us! You told him to kill her!" Skye yelled as she moved Jemma to lean against the wall. Skye was quickly on her feet and standing in front of Jemma, protecting her from Jiaying who looked surprised by Skye's words.

"SHIELD is dangerous Skye. They won't leave us alone, they will destroy Afterlife."

"No, Raina was right. You talking with SHIELD will destroy everything. You did this. You tried to turn me against them. You want a war to start. I will not allow you to destroy my family."

"Skye I am your family, we are your family."

"No, you might be my mother, but you are not my family. My family wouldn't try to turn me against people I care about and trust, against the person that I love. You had me believe that SHIELD tried to kill you. I know what really happened. You poisoned Gonzales with whatever the obelisk was made of, you took his gun and you shot yourself. You tried to start a war and use me against them."

"Is that true? Is that why you wanted me to kill her? You said she was dangerous, like that other agent and that she would hurt those around her." Lincoln said stepping to Skye's side.

"They are dangerous they will destroy Afterlife. They will kill everyone here because they have gifts." Jiaying said trying to convince Lincoln and Skye that she was just trying to protect Afterlife.

"No, they just want to know who we are, they aren't going to kill anyone. Skye's right Raina saw that you meeting SHIELD would bring destruction to Afterlife. You killed a man just because he wanted to understand more about the inhuman, he might have wanted to use us, but he wouldn't have killed anyone unless they were a threat to humans or inhumans." Gordon said as he entered from the side room.

"I am the leader of Afterlife. I know that they are dangerous and will hurt anyone in their way."

"I don't care if you think that, but you will not hurt anymore people." Skye said.

"I'm trying to protect us."

"No you're trying to start a war, where people's lives will be lost. If you want to start a war, start one with Hydra. They are the ones that hurt you, they're the ones who are doing experiments on gifted people." Jemma said as she was helped up by Lincoln, who felt bad for almost killing her.

"How do you know that SHIELD isn't Hydra?" Jiaying asked.

"Because I've worked with some of them, I did my research on the ones that I work with. They found me, protected me, and trained me to be the person that I am today. They brought me Jemma and I will never regret that." Skye said as she took Jemma's hand in hers. "SHIELD just wants to know and understand, so that they can protect people. Hydra are the ones who hurt people, they do experiments on those they think are useful to them."

"How do you know it's Hydra that hurts people? How do you know it's not SHIELD saying they are Hydra?"

"We've been taking Hydra down. They're the ones that took Lincoln and nearly killed him. SHIELD and I saved him."

"I only indexed Lincoln because it's our protocol for anyone that's gifted." Jemma said.

"And then what do you do to them?" Jiaying asked rudely.

"Nothing. We let them go, like we let Lincoln go."

"How did you find us in the first place? Did you put a tracker on him?"

"I don't know how we found Afterlife. Gonzales didn't explain where he got the information. He just sent a team to touch base. We were negotiate indexing the others here with gifts."

"But you felt threatened and you killed him." Skye said as one of her hands tightened into a fist.

"He was threatening me." Jiaying stated.

"But he didn't pull his gun until you had already poisoned him." Raina said as she entered the room and conversation.

"You, this is all your fault."

"No, you brought this upon yourself, when you killed a man who just wanted to make sure others were safe. He wanted to negotiate with you over the kree object in their ship, but you didn't give him the opportunity before you killed him."

"That object is dangerous." Gordon stated.

"Why is it dangerous?" Jemma asked worried about the others.

"It's used to destroy the inhuman or that's what legend says."

Skye wrapped an arm around Jemma's shoulder as Jemma shuttered with the thought that that object could kill Skye; there was no way Jemma was going to let Skye anywhere near that object, she didn't think she could live without Skye.

"It's okay Jem." Skye said as she kissed Jemma's forehead.

"I can't lose you." Jemma whispered against Skye's neck.

"And you won't."

"I'm sorry Skye." Jiaying said softly before she smashed a crystal on to the table, the wave of crystal reached Skye and Jemma quickly.

"Jemma!" Skye cried out as the wave moved passed them, Skye knew that if Jemma wasn't inhuman it would kill her like it killed Triplett. Jemma put her arms around Skye a second after the wave passed them and held onto her tight.

"Jiaying! How could you do that? She isn't dangerous or a threat." Gordon yelled as he turned to Skye and Jemma.

"Jemma?" Skye said as she pulled away, Jemma's body had gone rigid in her arms and she was scared Jemma was going to die like Trip.

"Something's happening. Skye help." Jemma cried as her body started to turn to stone.

"Jemma! I love you. It's going to be okay."

Lincoln pulled Skye away from Jemma, who was almost completely stone, Lincoln with Gordon's help held Skye away from moving to Jemma; when Jemma was completely turned to stone, the stone turned into a flame of fire, water, earth, wind, and electricity.

"Skye she's going to be okay. She's getting a gift." Gordon said as he stared in surprise at Jemma.

"No!" Jiaying said angry that Jemma was an inhuman, she moved to run and destroy Jemma before the transformation, but Gordon appeared behind her and stopped her.

"Jiaying she is one of us."

Gordon held on to Jiaying preventing her from moving to kill Jemma, Lincoln and Skye stood close by watching and waiting for the process to finish. Skye knew that this change would scare Jemma, she would be afraid of herself and what she would be able to do, but Skye was not afraid of her and she would be by her side no matter what.

Suddenly the flame got brighter and then went down into Jemma, Jemma fell to the floor; Lincoln and Skye both moved closer waiting for Jemma to wake up they didn't want to scare her by being too close. Gordon moved with Jiaying still in his grip, he wanted to make sure that Jemma was all right; Raina stayed off to the side wanting to give Jemma space, she knew that she was going to be afraid of everything when she woke and didn't want to frighten her.

"Ugh." Jemma mumbled as she started to move.

"She's waking up." Lincoln said as he and Skye moved closer.

"Jemma?" Skye said softly to not scare Jemma.

"I didn't die? What happened? I feel different." Jemma said as she sat up with the help of Skye and Lincoln, she looked around confused she didn't understand why she felt so different.

"You've been given a gift." Lincoln stated softly trying not to scare Jemma.

"But I…I don't know how to control it. I don't want to hurt anyone. I…I'm scared." Jemma said as she pulled away from them, the wind picked up in the room.

"Jemma look at me." Skye said as she took Jemma's hands in hers, "It's going to be okay. We'll help you. You will learn to control it. You won't hurt anyone here. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. You don't have to be afraid. It's okay." The wind died down a little, but didn't fully go away.

"I'm not strong enough for a gift like this."

"Yes you are. It scared each of us when we first received our gifts, but we had people to help us and so will you. I'm sorry for earlier I was afraid, but I know that you are a good person; it's going to be okay. We will help you through all of this. We look after our own." Lincoln said.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get you stabilized and teach you to control your gift. Uh…once we figure out what your gift is." Skye said as the wind in the room stopped.

"Atmoskinesis, she has control over fire, water, wind, earth, and electricity." Raina said from her spot near the corner of the room by one of the doors.

"Raina?" Jemma said surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry about what happened after I was given my gift, I was afraid and angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on those SHIELD agents. After I came here I finally felt I belonged and I will do whatever I need to, to prove to you that I'm not a threat to you."

"Your gift is one of the most challenging, but we will help you anyway that we can, if you want us to help you." Gordon said, he still had a firm grip on Jiaying.

"I would like any help that I can. I don't want to hurt anyone though." Jemma replied hoping that they would be able to help her. Jemma finally knew what Skye had felt like and she felt bad for being a afraid of her when she was first showing her gift. Skye could tell what Jemma was thinking and pulled her into her arms, giving her a hug to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay Jem." Skye whispered in Jemma's ear as she hugged her.

"Thank you."

From that moment on, Gordon and Raina made the decisions for Afterlife and agreed to let everyone with a gift be put on the index; Lincoln and Skye helped Jemma learn to control her new found abilities. Jiaying was put in the hidden room by Gordon till she came to the realization that SHIELD wasn't as bad as she thought they were; Coulson made it a point to prove that they would not be tested on or hurt while SHIELD was around.

Jemma and Skye stayed in Afterlife until they both agreed that they each had complete control over their gifts; it took Jemma a little longer to believe it, but in time it did happen. They both started to help Coulson and the team with different missions, knowing that they were valued not only for their gifts, but for their other qualities.


End file.
